Alexia Lynn Elesius
' ' Wild Arms XF Bio Alexia Lynn Elesius is the Princess Royal of the Kingdom of Elesius, rumored to be dead after a landslide. She shared her father's ideals for a royalty which would unite with the people to triumph over hardships rather than conquer other lands; however, she has no affinity with the "Guardian Spirits" of Elesius and, as such, had to be removed from the line of succession. Her physical similarities to Clarissa are a pure coincidence, but led to an incident in their childhood: when both girls were young, they were trapped under rubble from a building destroyed during an attack on King Hrathnir. Both were rescued, but accidentally switched up in the process: Princess Alexia is Clarissa Arwin, and vice versa. However, both continue using their adopted names and identities once this information comes to light. Character Class: Royal Fencer Her personal class is "Royal Fencer," which (like Dandelion Shot) is useful in empowering the warriors around her. Alexia has the potential to become a power house character that would dominate the field if she just was not so '''SLOW '''all of the other characters will blow right past her and destroy everything before she has her second turn but later on classes will offer up alittle more speed to boost her effectiveness accelerate and RFX+25% will be her real life line in this game, because when she connects with her attacks she will obliterate her enemies lastly just on a side note give her no magic unlike Clarissa she has no affinity towards it Original Commands Personal Skills Act-1: Path of the Founding Knights Alexia is presumed dead after a land slide incident. Although Alexia is not present she still plays a major role in the story her father king Hrathnir is ill and her death had caused him to fall even further down the decline in health which he then appoints the Council of Elder Statesman who then seize control over all of Elesius. Clarissa is also thrown into the middle of the conflict because of their identical looks the Council wants to use her for their own means while Clarissa is trying to seize the control Elesius from The Council and give it back to the king. Act-2: A Tale of the Two Princesses It is discovered that Edna has been keeping Alexia captive to use her against the other Council members as a way to seize total control over Elesius as Alexia is the eldest daughter and king Hrathnir would want her to lead Elesius. Clarissa and the rest of the party arrive and a trap separates Clarissa from the rest of the party and Clarissa finds a room containing Alexia locked in a cage she and Alexia escape fending off traps only for Clarissa to be stuck on a lower ledge with lava coming toward her Alexia with no other choice cuts her hair to rescue Clarissa. They then come to a ladder leading to the outside Clarissa climbs up first she sees that Edna is there waiting for her with a army of drifters waiting to attack Alexia climbs out after Clarissa and when Edna sees this she orders her drifters to cast their magic at her but luckily Clarissa remembers the ARM given to her by Labyrinthia she tosses it to Alexia she activates the ARM and transforms into her Royal Fencer character class and deflects the attacks with her sword she and Clarissa fend off the first wave of drifters but help arrives to defeat the remaining drifters and when the battle is done the party discovers that Edna had disappeared under the Confusin. The Party comes to a Town were Clarissa and Alexia finaly have time to talk Clarissa tells Alexia that the king has died from a battle and that she herself had killed him during the conversation they are attacked by the Zotroa they talk on the first attack but chelle appears and attacks the two but they are saved by the rest of the parties arrivel they take down Chelle and her monsters with ease. Category:Wild Arms XF characters